Hawk's Prison
by Hawk3
Summary: Hawk gets thrown into Battle School where she gains friends and foes before going on to greater things.
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: Don't blame me if you don't like some of the language I use or some of the things I do because I got to keep this story moving along also you will see 'I' a lot 'cause this is a story is about what happens if I (Hawk) went to the battle school. I thank honorable Mr. Card for creating such wonderful stories such as Enders Game and Enders Shadow.

****

Chapter I

"Today was just like every other day. I woke up, got dressed went to breakfast then hit the gym with the rest of my friends for a 'motivational' workout as the teachers put it. Oh, did I mention that I'm not the average person living the average life, well I guess not. My name around here is Hawk; I long ago forgot my real name right after my parent passed I'm sure that the teachers at least have my surname. Where I live now is in a space station getting trained to be a commander with my fellow recruits or as I call them my friends and family, see up here you have no real friends or family except the army they put you with and just my luck I got stuck in Dragon Army which is thought to have a curse on it. Everyday its the same routine accept for when we are put into battles if you can call them that, we are given a toy lazer which freezes the person you shoot it at, I know they cant afford to lose the child prodigies which will someday control whole fleets of people someday. Thankfully, hopefully, the rest of the children here will read this and I urge them to think outside of the box and to do things for themselves not the teachers."

As I pressed enter on the keyboard I knew Ender would want to talk to me ASAP, so I sat back and waited till his note popped up. It read: "Why did you do that? Come to my room now!" My eyes sparkled at this thought as I got up and jogged down the halls to Ender's room with only a few kids sticking their heads out of their barracks to give me sympathetic looks or say rude things about my article. It was only a couple of days after being sent to Dragon Army and already I was living up to my reputation as being a hell raiser, I have been one ever scene I came to this hellhole. A few minutes later I came to the right door and knocked, the door flew open and there was the famous Ender looking like someone just told him he was going to die in an hour, I couldn't help it so I just doubled up laughing at him. 

After a stern lecture from Ender, my promising never to do anything like that again, and being put right under Enders control for training and battles I walked to the mess hall to get some chow then hit the showers and the head before I turned in. But as I entered the mess hall I saw that Bean head saved me a seat at an isolated table where only our army's PC's (platoon commanders) sat so got my food and allowed myself to guided to this little meeting where I was positive I would get lectured further. To my surprise all of them congratulated me on writing the article and proving to Ender I had the guts to be trained by him only, which I was informed, they tried to convince him of many times.

****

Chapter II

The next morning I awoke to see Ender staring at from the foot of my bunk. "What the heck do you thing you are doing!" I yelled as I scrambled to get some clothes on. "Oh, just waiting for your lazy ass to wake up. Now shut up before you wake the whole army up because I need to tell you a few things so your training can start." I felt like a fool because I just stayed where I was looking dumbly at him as if he just told a really dumb joke I didn't get. "Ok, get your flashsuit on and but a robe on over it," he stood and started to stride away "also bring a towel with you and meet me in the hall." I did as instructed and ran out towards the hall, as I passed Bean's bunk I felt his eyes following me and knew he did not approve of this meeting.

All that Ender told me was that he expected me to be perfect; never get hit, know all the positions, give helpful advice, and help others when needed. 'Yah that wont be to hard, I'll probably let him down before noon today' I thought to myself and jogged after him and the Alfa toon for morning workout; the first of five not including my specialized training and pc lessons. At the end of the day I said a little prayer; _Lord, if you're there please don't let me screw up to bad and make Ender hate his decision about my training. Also why did you send me here, why did you take my parents away? Why, if not to train me for higher obstacles ahead; hell, oh sorry about that, if you did this to me for some other reason I'm going to go insane! If only ....._

(A/N: Some of the following parts sound dumb & abbreviated but I have writers block and it 00:17 so get over it! My sincere thanks to whoever came up with sell check. *Bows down*)

I never got to finish before I saw the screen of my computer light up and a note pop up form Bean, I was going to ignore it till morning if not at all but curiosity got the better of me so I read it:

_I bet your wondering why Ender took you under his wing. You still would have been in Rat Army if I hadn't chosen you along with the rest of us for this army, what does this have to do with Ender? I'll give you two guesses, but seeing how your such a genius I bet you figured it out already or the rest of us are in deep shit._

Of course I knew after reading the second sentence, Bean, what did this shrimp want with me? Everyone knew that our scores were equal, but what did he want with me? I quickly wrote to him knowing he would be waiting for an answer.

_How did you do it, I can't even get into the teachers accounts. Not that it would do me any good 'cause most hate me, all 'cause my 'rents gave some dumb arguments against the IF. _

After that I logged off and fell asleep not even caring that Ender was going to wake me in an hour.


	2. An Alliance

A/N: I own nothing except for me & my ideas. So if it looks familiar its not mine unless I state it is. Thanks to Echo for a great review, I might use it in future chapters. I'll need a beta reader for this & future stories, any volunteers? Remember to r & r!

I was sincerely surprised when I woke because it was after noon and Hot Soup was sitting on the bunk across from me drawing on his desk. He turned towards me and did a nice little flying leap to my top bunk and showed me what he was doing. It was the damn advanced physics test for today that I had missed. As he did this he whispered, "You can copy if ya want just do one thing," his eyes sparkled "write two more of those 'thinking outside of the box' notes. I can code them and hopefully they'll get outside." At this my eyes went wide with the idea turning it over in my mind, I had four years left in this rat trap before they put me in a chosen field. Slowly my head nodded as if on its own will and I scratched on my desk: _I will only write the notes on your desk though, I can't be iced 'cause I have no home. _ He look me over head to toe and slipped off the bunk desk in hand ending the conversation.

Naturally I took Hot Soup up on his offer and wrote the first note during the night when only a very few were awake and only minding their own business or else I'd be in deep with everyone. Around midnight I finished and put his desk in my locker fearing what Ender would do to me if he found out. After I posted my second editorial under Soup's name I felt kind of bad about using him for my own personal gain. Its been a few weeks I guess since he asked me to do this and I'm finally free of my obligation to him. 

Bean and Ender gave me a new nickname today, its Cleo as in Cleopatra, they say hawk isn't a fitting name for me. Naturally we argued on the subject and I lost horribly. Maybe they'll forget it in a few days. Also a few of the older guys have been looking at me funny. I'm only 12 or 13 and I feel like I could kill them. Graff called me into his office and gave me a necklace with a cross on it muttering something about the pope and my parents being friends, go figure.

A/N: In the next chapters: Why are some of the guys looking at Hawk funny and what the deal is with the cross.


	3. The Cross

A/N: I own nothing except for me & my ideas. So if it looks familiar its not mine unless I state it is. I still need a beta reader for this & future stories. Remember to r & r!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later in the gym Dragon Army was working out each toon doing its own thing, Hawk was running the obstacle course alone. Her cross worked out from under her suit and started to catch the light shining on those she pasted, but she didn't notice this fact till almost the whole army was staring at her. Almost automatically the girls hand shot up to the cross as she stopped to tuck it in blushing slightly. A few catcalls and an hour later Dragon went back to the barracks but Hawk straggled behind. Hot Soup noticed this and slowed to match her pace. "Ho Cleo, what the matter" She shook her head at these words clearing her mind. "Oh, ho Hot Soup ...... nothing everything is fine why wouldn't it be?" "'Cause ya talk like a tech that why and you got a look 'bout ya" "Its really nothing just go catch up with the group" "No. I'm staying with ya till ya tell me whats wrong" Hot Soup stopped and grazed her face with his hand and moved it away slightly when she reached up to grab it. She caught his hand and moved it along her left side. "This is whats wrong! I have no home because it burned, I have no parents because they died!" Hawk took off running down the halls tears streaming down her face as Hot Soup stood paralyzed until he noticed she was almost gone. "Cleo wait! Its ok, everything is going to be fine"


	4. 'Qui Tacent Consentire'

A/N: I own nothing except for me & my ideas. So if it looks familiar its not mine unless I state it is. I still need a beta reader for this & future stories. Remember to r & r!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she ran she heard the calls of 'Cleo stop' over and over in her mind but her mind wasn't working clearly as her feet carried her to the showers. Striping quickly and slipping into the last stall she heard Hot Soup (form here on out referred to HS) come in and sit on the bench with his back toward her looking over his shoulder every once in awhile to make sure she hadn't run off again or started to blood let. "Come on Cleo, it isn't your fault. Ya better not hurt or kill yourself over it" She turned the hot water up higher. "Damn, your like a shadow. Bet Ender and Bean are making you trail me." When she said this he looked at the ground mouth open not muttering a word. "Hell, qui tacent consentire" She hit the pipes with her fists and cut her palm. "Damn pipes let me help you Cleo." Hawk flinched visibly as he ran her hand under the water before turning it off. "Get dressed we need to go see Ender now." HS tossed her clothes at her and five minutes later they were at Enders door Hawk clutching her hand protectively to her chest. Ender gently took her hand and dropped it before pulling HS into his room. As what seemed an eternity passed Hawk leaned against the wall, tapped her foot, drummed her fingers on her leg, and basically fidgeted. One minute later HS appeared and literally carried Hawk up to the sick bay where the wound was properly cleaned and cared for while the whole time HS stroked Hawk's still damp flaming red hair. At the barracks latter that night Bean was sitting by Hawk who was braiding her hair. "So how do you like your new name Cleo?" She growled, "What do you think short stuff" "That you love it, and I am smarter than you and you know it" he grinned. "Shove it Bean" "'k, Cleo, why did you tell HS 'qui tacent consentire'? He's been moping around ever since you told him that."

________

HS was continually sad the next few days thankfully Dragon didn't have any battles in that time. When the whole army got tired of it they were deliberately putting Hawk and HS together anytime they could in hopes that their suffering would end. Hawk finally broke and told HS why she told him what she did and he kissed her hand like the gentleman he was. For a few weeks all was peaceful in the workings of Dragon Army, but their battles were becoming harder and closer together. The whole army was failing different classes, but Hawk had added pressures on her and it was showing. She slept less at night, her math work was suffering, and her grade of 150 in the advanced science class dropped to a 95. Also she was eating less, she wouldn't eat even if she was hungry, she would only eat when ordered to and watched over to make sure she ate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N:) Oh no a cliffhanger! bwahahaha Well the fourth chapter is finished (maybe). Remember to r&r like the good little readers you are if you want it to continue. If you want to be beta reader contact me @ mejo@peoplepc.com

put 'beta reader' in the subject line. Questions are welcome if you email them put 'question(s)' in the subject line or just put them in the review.


	5. A New Army

A/N: I own nothing except for my ideas & me. So if it looks familiar its not mine unless I state it is. I still need a beta reader for this & future stories. Remember to r & r! I'm having a harder time in writing this because my teachers are catching on that I write this in class so it may take awhile for chapters to be posted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As time progressed Ender stopped caring about what Hawk did during the days so long as she was well rested and ready for the next battle. HS kept track of her movements at the request of Bean and discovered that Hawk took her desk everywhere except into battles, she spent hours in the gym working out or in the halls doing work and drawing or in extra battle rooms doing various things like practice to learning hand-to-hand combat. With all the workouts and less food in her she was growing stronger mentally and physically, pushing her mind and body to the edge. Then came the day when all the toon leaders got moved to new armies, most were pissed at this, but Hawk didn't care because she got moved into commander position of Dragon. This was unheard of and she didn't care what everyone said, some of the bantering comments went on for awhile. 

"Damn, I got rabbit and Cleo here gets Dragon!" 

"She's leading Dragon? Watch out Bean, she'll kick your ass in battle." 

"Yah right. I'll kick yours and she'll kick mine." 

"You won't kick my ass...." 

And the comment that stopped them all came from Hawk herself, "Who says I'm gonna kick anyone's ass? We all know how each other think so I wish you all the best of luck. Come by...my cabin anytime. Now get out of my army's barracks after you wipe your desks clean." She looked at Bean, HS, and Crazy Tom. 

They all quickly did as told so they wouldn't anger her because they could see the anger and fire in her eyes. Once done everyone went out, Bean was the first to leave and HS was still hanging around talking with a few of the cadets and Hawk. The cadets were laughing at a joke HS just told as he slipped his hand in Hawk's. 

"Well I best meet my army. May I escort you to your cabin Cleo?" 

"Yes you may, just wait a second. Can you wait outside?" As HS went outside she rounded on the cadets. 

"I want everyone to do their work and have it completed. When this is done come get me if it's not lights out." 

She strode from the room leaving the cadets to their own devices and took HS's arm that he offered walking gently beside him starting up a little conversation always skirting the edges of family and their unspoken relationship. As they neared her cabin Hawk slowed down and HS took the hint and when they got there he opened the door. 

"Meet me tonight," he whispered in her ear, "commanders' showers?" 

"Ok. Later then" 

He kissed her hand and jogged down they way they came slipping out of sight, but not out of her mind. She sat on her bed knees to her chest rocking gently back and forth for thirty minutes when a cadet knocked on her door. 

"Um, Commander Cleo, were done with our work." 

"Ok wait there. What you name cadet?" 

"Its Bryan." The door opened and Hawk strode out her face not showing emotion. 

"Well come on Bryan, its time to meet my cadets." They jogged down the hall at an easy pace reaching the barracks easily and Hawk took charge immediately. "Shut up and listen up! I want everyone to get off their bunks and line up outside paired up. Every launchie with a veteran, the strong with the weak in battles." 

Everyone rushed to do as told. 

"Ok, I want the older cadets of each pair on the bottom bunk and the launchies on top. Leave three bunks in the front and back free each." They did as told and she stopped six pairs at the door sending three to the back and three to the front. "Remember who your bunk buddy is. They will help you with work, if not them then the army, if not the army then I will. These are your bunk assignments until I choose otherwise." 

She looked around at all of them and pulled out her desk, "Now who is good at advanced quantum physics?"

_________________________

Later in the day towards dinner Dragon Army went into their mess hall and Hawk ambled towards the commander's mess her mind reeling from the day. She got her food and sat down at an open table, almost immediately her eyes focused else where and started eating, as others sat around her she kept up this rhythm until HS tapped Hawk's shoulder making her flinch. As she jumped she brought her knife to her attacker's throat, "Oh shit, sorry HS." She lowered her weapon and resumed eating. 

After she was through with her meal she rushed out to check on her cadets before going to the head, as she stripped Hawk discovered that the cross had a sharp edge as it cut her wrist. She smiled as the blood streamed gently down onto the ground making her feel alive and real. Walking into the showers she took the cross from her neck and turned the water on. After a few minutes of showering she made a quick stroke against her hip with the cross letting the water wash away the blood. When HS finally came in Hawk had her cross back on and a towel wrapped around herself. He gently slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently before stripping himself and taking Hawk's towel off her. He closed the vents and turned the water on hot before pulling her under a warm shower. 

Hs ran his hand along Hawk's back knowing she was letting him seduce her, and aware of the fact that she could kill him without thinking or having to many regrets if one wrong move was made. For a long time the embraced in this way before they went their separate ways. They returned repeating this pattern for a week when HS finally noticed the lines on Hawk's hip, he ran his hand over them and knelt down before kissing them.

"My mom use to kiss my wounds. Cleo, don't do this to yourself." She rested her chin on top of his head playing with his hair thinking about this. They changed and HS lead her back to her cabin and made her lie down. He sat beside her and traced her jaw line before gently kissing her neck and taking in her scent trying to memorize it while she memorized his. Their bliss was interpreted by a knock on the door and a voice calling out, "Cleo, all heck has broken loose in the barracks!"

Hawk shot up on her feet, gave HS a quick pleading glance and ran out the door towards Dragon hoping that it wasn't to bad. When she reached the army all the boys had cornered a cadet named Rick, she rushed over to find out that Rick had insulted someone's parents. 


	6. The First Battle

A/N: I own nothing except for my ideas. So if it looks familiar its not. Keep the comments coming. Remember to r & r! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hawk blew up in Rick's face and decided to have the army burn off their hatred in the gym. Everyone entered the gym mad, but after a good hour of hard work all

but Hawk were to tired to even talk. She took this time to give them another lecture that she felt they needed.

"We are all the same army, it doesn't matter what you look like or your race. Dragon will never taste victory if we can't keep from killing one another. As commander all your actions fall back on me, so if I get in trouble for what you do," she paused here and looked everyone in the eyes, "or if I feel you aren't living up to Dragon standards I will make your asses run until you've learned to behave. Dragon will rise if you put your will into working for the whole good of the army. All those who choose to help Dragon rise now!"

Most got to their feet and a few lagged in standing, Hawk noted who was in each group for future reference. She nodded and they filed out of the gym and back to the barracks, once all cadets were settled Hawk walked out and down the halls to tiger army in hopes of finding HS to talk about something her conscience was nagging her about. She entered the army's barracks and sat across from HS and positioned her body to tell him 'hey, I have to talk to you now' he continued to talk with a cadet, but nodded to acknowledge her being there. As the conversation wrapped up the cadet kept looking from Hawk to HS as if he couldn't believe the dragon commander had the guts to show up in tiger and request an audience. When HS stood Hawk followed suit allowing her cat-like grace to show and tossed a dirty 'I can kill you in one blow' look at the cadet as she walked by.

Once out of the barracks he took her hand and lead her to his cabin and kissed her. 

"So Cleo, what do you want?" 

She grinned, "You _know_ what I want, but the teachers are watching so...." she let it hang in the air.

"When the war is over will you come live with me Cleo?"

"I'd love that! You know its going to be hard with both of us being commanders"

"Yah, I know," he placed his arms around her, "but I don't care." 

"I think the school is finally figuring it out."

"Hm, oh, let them. You need to go its almost lights out."

"Ok"

-----------------------------------

A few weeks later dragon was working as an actual team and the toon leaders were learning how to use their people. The whole battle school knew about HS and Hawk, and the teachers allowed it as long as it didn't interfere with the game. One morning when Hawk woke there was a little slip on the floor that said:

****

RABBIT ARMY, BEAN , 07:00

Her eyes went wide as she quickly changed and went to get her army before they ate. She had them change and stretch before jogging down the hall to the battle room. "Bloody teachers," she told her toon leaders, "do as planned but keep an open mind and change if need be. Remember, were going against Bean so don't think it'll be easy." They entered the battle room and didn't leave until two hours later victorious, and headed to shower or eat. When Hawk walked into her mess she was still wearing her sweaty flashsuit and had a cut above her eye where Bean had hit her when the two faced off, the cut was still bleeding leaving a small red line down her face. She was guided to a table across from Bean who looked as tired as she felt while food was brought to them. "Hell of a fight you put up Bean" "You too Cleo. Teach me a few things later?" Hawk nodded her head understanding he wanted to talk about something and dug in.

Thankfully she didn't see HS all day until she meet with Bean, he was there waiting. She bore holes into Bean's head admitting a low growl of displeasure not noticing things getting fuzzier when she blacked out. When she awoke she found Petra standing over her bead with a look of concern. "Welcome back, you've been out for a couple of days. Your army has been sending watches into take care of their fearless leader who took a blow to the head giving her a concussion. They wouldn't even let the docs touch you unless a few of them were in here. Bloody loyal army you have." As the last word was said two dragons came in escorting HS and stayed while he bent and kissed her. The two guards moved to pull him back but Hawk waved them to stop.

She sat up and got out of bed weaving slightly the next day and headed down the hall towards her army's barracks. When she reached the door all the cadets stood at the end of their bunks, and as she walked down the aisle only needing a little help she noticed all but two grinning at her. Those two were goons in Bonzos old army and had inherited his sneer which they proudly displayed now; she hated their guts, but they were damn good fighters. The seed of doubt about the teachers caring or preventing things was then planted in her mind.


End file.
